Kumiko
Kumiko '''is older sister of Daiku and daughter of Prof Xander McCoy. She has a crush on Gocade, going to great lengths to grab his attention, which makes makes Gokai jealous because maybe the only reason why she like Gocade is because of Jincade. She is also very protective of her little brother Daiku. She normally train with Kryo and sometimes with longwei '''Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Home: Earth Race: 'Artificial Human '''Battle Power: '?????????????? '''Occupation: '''Fashion Model/part-time warrior '''Goals: '''To marry Goken ''Appearance'' Kumiko wears a fashionable purple shirt with black jeans, dark red belt, a lightning choker and brown boots. When she does the Perfect Blaze, she gets a red aura and her speed and attack damage is magnified. ''Personality'' Kumiko usually displays a cool and confident character, especially in battle, although her sarcastic humor is the most striking trait of her personality. She often expresses herself in her cool and downplayed manner well into her marriage with Gokai, often smiling in a somewhat subdued fashion that conveys her very laid back personality, in XL, however, she is often seen smiling. However, Kumiko's sense of humor is not always tactful, as she jokingly expressed to Peter that if she told him her real name, she would have to kill him. This is a rare instance where Kumiko's humor was anything but tactful, as per her usual timing. She is also shown to be rather prideful. As an older sister and delinquent, and later as a wife and martial artist, Kumiko is shown to be outwardly demanding, insisting that she and her brother Daiku, have to make strides to improve the family's financial situation, demanding and insisting Gokai to join the Tournament for the prize money, and forcing Dr Mercury into a deal about giving her 20 million Zeni, and also wanting Shenron to grant her wish for a present for Gokai. However, Kumiko still exhibits some of her sensitivity, especially towards her brother, daughter and husband. Kumiko also possesses a vast distaste if not outright hatred of violence against children, to the point that after witnessing Carbon's attacks against Bea and Riazen she lost her temper and proceeded to assault him, despite his decisively superior power. This is likely due to her instincts as a mother and fondness for her friends' children despite being frequently annoyed by the underage Super Saiyans. Later in the story, she is seems to have grown more kinder, often seen smiling and is more closer to Gokai and Bea compared to last time, where she is shown always folding her arms and looks withdrawn from the characters (like Jincade and Ba'zz, with the former before being accustomed to earthly society), only smiling when she sees her daughter and participates in some activities with the characters. Later, when she encounters Future Riaco after so many years, she is shown to be more kind and friendly to him than the last time they met, giving him a fist and joking about her future self's death. Kumiko's closer relationship with Gokai had led her to want to give a present for him, which she wanted to use the Dragon Balls to wish for a present, when Boxer told Kumiko that having her and Bea is better than having any present, she was struck with flattery, causing her face to blush, implying that she really loves her husband, and even cheers for him during Universe 6 and Universe 7's friendly tournament match. ''Techniques, Abilities and Transformations'' # Perfect Blaze Technique # Elegant Blaster- Kumiko puts her hand forward with the other supporting it in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave. Then, she charges an orange energy sphere and fires it in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. # Destructo-Disk- The user creates a razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. It is however infamous for its main weaknesses: which are that it is generally slow to create, it lacks accuracy, and it cannot be guided once it is thrown. # '''Solar Flare- '''The Solar Flare is performed by the user placing their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. This technique is defensive rather than offensive, and is mainly used as way to gain the upper hand, or in order to make hasty retreat, or to set up for a more complicated attack without fear of interruption. # '''Evil Containment Wave- '''This is a technique designed to seal demons away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires so much of the user's life force to perform that those who use it are likely to die soon afterward, despite the success of the technique. The drawbacks of the technique can be negated if one posses enough power to use it without dying. # '''Power Blitz- '''The user draws his/her hand back and charges a swirling pink/blue energy sphere. He/she then brings his/her hand forward and fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. # Wolf Fang Fist- '''Wolf Fang Fist is a technique of rapid, charged melee strikes empowered by a wolf totem. Fusion Gomiko Story She along with her younger brother lived a normal life until a lab accident claimed her and her brother's life. Overwhelmed by grief and guilt her father spent the next ten years trying to bring them back to life as genetically created super warrior and strong and prepared enough against anything like that happening again. Highly skilled in martial arts, ki manipulation and tactics she will have her opponents thinking twice before engaging her. Kumiko's power-up technique is the Perfect Blaze Technique. She uses it first to rival the Z-fighters (Gokai, Jincade and Ba'zz) before she finally allied with them. Having seeing the devastation caused by alien invaders and fearing that there may be another attack like the Saiyan Revolution, Prof. Xander did some research on martial arts techniques capable of granting immense power boosts, his search led him to find an ancient technique used by the old fire monks of fire mountain an implants it usage requirements into Kumiko. The technique gives the user a fiery appearance as well as adding incredibly hot flames to all their attacks when used boosted the user's power level up to 30 fold, add that to Kumiko's already incredibly high ki, she is a force not to be taken lightly. FANFIC PIC -18 (2).png|Kumiko (Perfect Blaze) Kumiko.jpg|Kumiko Casual Clothes Category:Z-Fighters Category:Human Category:Good Category:A-Squad Category:Females Category:Female